Rick's Rebound
by Ififall
Summary: BBC 3 In The Flesh Fanfiction. Amy is far from normal. Rick will do anything to be normal. Can they befriend each other without Bill trying to break them up?


A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

Rick had to get used to the cold dead truth. He was no longer a chick magnet. Normal girls wouldn't give him a second look until one night at the bar, a blonde was giving him the eye. It was first bit of girl action he'd had in ages. "Rick she definitely wants you" His mates said. Rick took the bull by the horns and strode over to the counter. "You alright?" Rick asked. "Buy me a drink and I might be" She said. Her name was Rae and she said she was new to the place. "Bad break up, had to get away from the bastard" Rae said. Away from the lads, Rick took her out for fish and chips. "God Roarton...it's so boring" Rae said digging chips into her mouth with a fork.

"Wanna show me how to have fun Rick?" She asked.

Before long he'd smuggled her up to his room. They kissed on the bed, but Rick moved away when Rae tried to touch him. He couldn't tell her...could he? She ran her hands down his chest and he pulled his zip up. "It's cold" Her told her. She rubbed her hand on his chest, but that didn't get the effect she wanted. Rick wanted to tell her the truth but he didn't know where to start. Rae kissed his neck and decided to tell him her secret first.

"Rick...it's okay...I know" Rae said.

* * *

"Know what?" Rick asked.

"About you...you Dad told me...we can talk about it. But you've gotta tell your Dad that talking costs extra"

* * *

Rick had never been so embarrassed.

* * *

The next morning he took his medication, put his make- up on, and went downstairs to confront his Dad. "See ya love" His mum said fake-kissing her son on the cheek. "See you later mum" Rick said. He went into the living room to see his Dad watching TV. "Alright son?" Bill asked. "Early morning footie's on. Why they drafted Miller in god only knows. He can't kick a ball for shit..."

"Dad I know...about Rae. Why do that eh?" Rick asked.

"What are you talking about?" Bill asked staring at him cluelessly. "Okay son you got me. Rick it was just to help you get back in the saddle mate" His Dad said.

"Dad do you know how shitty that made me look? What if that Rae tells me mates? That my own Dad had to pay a prossie because no sane girl will go out with me" Rick asked

"Rick don't be fucking stupid" His Dad said. He wasn't sorry, he was only trying to help.

* * *

Dad stop fucking up my life" Rick said turning away and going up the stairs. He put casual clothes on and left the house. He didn't know where he was going to go. Alone without his mates or his Dad telling him what to do. He went into the wood-land. In the day-time, no Rotters were gonna be there. Without the Rotters, no HVF soldiers were gonna turn up. Still angry but wanting to impress his Dad Rick got his knife out pretending to stab imaginary Rotters.

"Bravo, Bravo" A girl said, Clapping. It was obvious that she was a Rotter. unkept hair, the pale face, the cat like eyes, the dirty tongue. Was this lass homeless? Rick thought. "Great performance, can you do theatre plays as well? I haven't heard Shakespeare in a while" The girl asked. "Why the fuck do you look like that?" Rick asked. "Did I scare you? Sorry...actually no I'm not. Fear makes the heart grow fonder. Not a real saying, but quite clever, don't you think? I'm Amy. I know who you are" Amy said holding out her hand. Rick didn't shake it.

"Me Dad would kill me if he saw me with you" Rick said walking away.

* * *

"Then I need freshen _down,_ then...make myself look _more_ beautiful...if that's possible" Amy said. Rick didn't know how she persuaded him, but a few minutes later he was standing outside her door. Amy had invited him in but Rick refused. He didn't want anyone knowing he'd stepped inside a Rotter's house. His Dad would never be able to look him in the eye again. Amy came out. Looking normal, like any other lass around the village.

"Don't you feel better now?" Rick asked.

"Rick you don't cover yourself up to make yourself feel better. You do it to make everyone else feel better" Amy said shutting her door. "I mean if your Dad said..."

"Shut up about my Dad" Rick said. "You don't know him" Amy stayed silent as they walked around.

* * *

When they got to the busier parts of town, Rick could feel the stares and the whispers. They were probably asking themselves how Rick managed to pull the girl walking next to him. They'd never know Amy was a Rotter, not with the make-up on, or the warm comforting smile she gave everyone. Even next to Amy, Rick felt like the odd one out.

"Rick! Fun-fair let's go!" Amy said pointing.

Rick told himself that he wouldn't go on the tea-cups but Amy dragged him on. "Woah...yeah!" Amy yelled as the Tea-cups went faster. "Calm down" Rick said. "Why?" Amy asked. "Undead fun isn't a crime" She said. After Amy had taken him on the Chair-O-Planes and The Big Dipper. Rick offered to get Amy a drink. "We can't drink" Amy said. "Ever heard of faking it?" Rick asked. He opened the door of the next cafe they saw. "Fine, only if you pay" Amy said. To Amy's shock Rick had a drink and a nibble on a cookie.

"Wow. You are officially the King of Denial" Amy said.

"Look Love, you can't blame me for trying to fit in" Rick said.

"Look _luv, _why would you want to?" Amy asked. "You're hot. You're a fit strapping guy re-living the prime of your life. Why waste that life trying to conform?" Amy said. Rick shrugged taking another bite of the cookie to piss Amy off.

* * *

"You live alone don't you?" He asked Amy.

"I know you're jealous of my independence" Amy said staring at her drink.

"Being a loner ain't independence" Rick said.

"Who said that I was? Having your own opinion isn't pathetic. You'd know that if you weren't stuck to Daddy Bill's hip" Amy said. Where are we going now?" Amy asked as she saw Rick get up. "Home" Rick told her. Rick walked Amy back to her place.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a tour? Free of charge" Amy said opening her door. Rick shook his head.

"I'll see ya"

"Rick is that another Date? Next week at your local sounds good to me" Amy said.

"Amy I..." Rick said.

"Don't worry Rick. I'm a great conversation starter, I'll even try to fake having a drink... you can't ask for more than that" Amy said shutting the door before Rick could back out.

* * *

When he got home Bill was on the warpath. Rick's mother Janet was trying to calm him down. "Rick? Come here, we need to talk" Bill said when his son walked in. Rick walked to the living room door and stood in the pathway. "Yeah?" Rick asked.

"Janet make us some tea love" Bill said as Janet went off to the kitchen.

"People saw you out son. You okay?" Bill asked. Rick nodded. "With a girl" Bill said.

"If it's to get me back for that working girl...I've learnt me lesson son" Bill lied.

"Dad it's over yeah?" Rick said with a nod. Bill winked at his son. Knowing that it was from over.

* * *

His only son was lying to him. Rick had been out with no ordinary girl. Rumors were that Rick was out with a Rotter at the fair. Drinking with her. Having fun. They said it looked very cosy.

Bill had to put a stop to it. For his son's sake.

Bill would have to find his son's Rotter. Bill had to Track her down. Bill had to Make her pay.


End file.
